2PUSUK Oneshot - Allen's independence
by Ita-chan Stories
Summary: And i loved him...i loved him...i loved him...i loved him...and i still love him...i love him... Basically the American independence war but instead of America and England Its the 2P Version! ((2PHetalia also this is based off a song called the National anthem the lyrics are in bold))


**And I remember when I met him it was so clear he was the only one for me...we both knew it right away**

Oliver walked up to the auburn haired boy.

"Hello poppet what are you doing here?" He asked wondering what a little boy like him was doing in a waste land like this, The little boy looked up with those blood red eyes and looked straight into Olivers blue and pink ones.

"My ma dropped me off here and said she would be back but that was...I'm not sure how long ago it was I lost count" the boy smiled sadly. At that moment Oliver noticed a small bracelet on the boys wrist "Hey..." Oliver proceeded to say but then remembered he didn't have the boys name "My names Allen, Allen F Jones" The boy who's name was Allen said Oliver then proceeded his sentence but not before saying a quick thank you "Where did you get that bracelet...?" Oliver asked and Allen looked down at the bracelet "I don't know to be honest I always wondered why I had it, I've have had it since I was born" Allen said looking down at the bracelet that had the words 2PAmerica engraved on it Oliver looked in shock as he looked down at his own identical bracelet that had 2PEngland engraved on it and at that moment Oliver knew that him and Allen were going to be close. But little did Oliver know Allen was thinking the same thing.

 **And as the years went on things got more difficult and we were faced with more challenges**

"IVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR CRAP YOU OLD MAN STOP BABYING ME!" A teenage looking Allen shouted at an upset Oliver.

"I-I'm not babying you Allen I'm just trying to keep you safe..." Oliver said trying to hold back tears as well as his words stuttering.

"I DON'T NEED LOOKING AFTER AND YOU KNOW WHAT-" Allen shouted.

 _'D-don't tell me he wants' Oliver thought before my mind went blank as Allen's next words came out._

"CONSIDER ME INDEPENDENT!" Allen shouted confirming his suspicions.

"I-i can't allow that Allen without a fight..." Oliver said trying to stop the tears from flowing.

"IF ITS A FIGHT YOU WANT THEN ITS A FIGHT YOU'LL GET!" Allen said before storming out of the English styled mansion.

Oliver fell to his knees tears spilling out my eyes.

 **I Begged him to stay**

"Please please Allen I don't want to fight you" Oliver said practically begging on my hands and knees.

"well then just give me my independence old man" Allen said looking down at me.

"I-I can't...just why dammit why..." Oliver said stuttering and starting to cry.

"Well I'll just have to fight for it then there's no other choice" Allen said before walking away.

For the second time that day Oliver was kneeling on the floor crying and sobbing.

 **I tried to remember what we had in the beginning**

Oliver was sat looking at old photos from an album.

"Ha-ha...I remember this one this was when we went out for a picnic" Oliver said looking at a picture with a younger looking Allen and Oliver having a picnic under a tree with the green grass flowing in the wind and the sun in the horizon.

"W-why can't things just stay the same i-it's not fair it's just.." Oliver said as tiny droplets of water landed on the photo in his hands.

"Not fair..." Oliver said as he continued crying the picture falling from his hands onto the floor.

 **He was charismatic magnetic electric and everybody knew it**

I felt tears forming as I heard people talking about Allen and how his independence was going apparently Francois has joined him also Andres and Gilen has as well...well of course they would they all hate me don't they...I hate me right now...

When he walked in everybody's head turned everyone stood up to talk to him.

I sat in silence as Allen walked in this was the first time I've seen him since the independence I watched as everyone stood up to talk to him asking how he got his independence...I then realised...I had failed I failed being a good older brother...

 **He was like this hybrid this mix of a man who couldn't contain himself**

I watched as Luciano and Allen fought I wanted so badly to protect Allen but I couldn't...he's independent now.

 **I always got the sense that he became torn between being a good person**

Allen tried communicating with me for the first time in 500 years I was shocked I've seen him at meetings but he's never talked to me...

"Hey Oliver..." Allen said looking at me I noticed that his stare was a stare of...worry.

"Hello Allen" I said stiffly and awkwardly not sure how to react.

"How...have you y'know been feeling...?" He asked unsure what my answer would be.

"I-I..." I said as I started tearing up.

"You don't have to answer..." he said as he went to walk away.

"Wait..." but my plead fell on deaf ears.

 **And missing out on all the opportunities life could offer a man as magnificent as him**

I watched as Allen's country grew and thought _'maybe Allen becoming independent was for the best I would have just...ruined his chances and opportunities'_ I thought as I saw Allen's country America win another war...

 **And in that way I...understood him**

 _'I think I understand why he became independent now...he craved freedom I babied him too much I've been in his position before I-i can't believe I did that to him...I'm a horrible person'_ I thought as I cried hugging my blanket around myself today was the 4th of July the day Allen gained his freedom and also the day I understood why Allen wanted to become free.

 **And I loved him**

'It's been quite a while since I realised why Allen wanted independence and...I apologised to him he accepted it and actually hugged me haha'.

 **I loved him**

I still felt self hate but I don't understand why this should all be sorted Allen forgave me.

 **I loved him**

I sat down at my desk writing in my diary.

 **I loved him**

I never noticed before but I slowly began falling back in love with Allen.

 **And I still love him**

I felt someone hug me from behind i jumped in surprised as I saw who it was.

 **I love him**

 **"I love you too Ollie" Allen smiled and then I just simply smiled back leaning into the hug.**

(( SO HOW WAS THAT?? Ok maybe I failed a little bit but all is ok it will do ))


End file.
